Too Small A Word
by sarahw1984
Summary: After surviving their fall in The Wrath of the Lamb and escaping to Greece, Will feels that Hannibal is avoiding intimacy with him. When he sees the cannibal getting friendly with a local woman, Will's jealousy erupts and causes them to confront their feelings for each other. Hannigram smut ensues before some plot creeps in later (but there will still be smut).
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** This is my first little attempt at Hannibal fanfiction so all constructive feedback is very welcome. It's post-TWOTL and contains lots of smut between Will and Hannibal so if you don't like that sort of thing, please don't continue. I've not marked it as complete yet as I may write some further chapters… Just not sure yet!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I own nothing._

 **Too Small A Word**

 **Chapter 1**

Will glared from the shadows as Hannibal chatted amiably to the pretty young Greek woman, something that felt an awful lot like jealousy seething up, hot and poisonous in his chest.

They had arrived on the island of Kefalonia less than a week ago after sailing for God knows how long in Chiyoh's tiny boat. He had estimated about six weeks but he wasn't completely sure. Both Will and Hannibal had been out of it for most of the journey which hadn't exactly been Will's plan. He'd expected the attack from the Dragon, but hadn't expected either of them to sustain quite so many injuries. These, in addition to the various fractures sustained in the fall (which he had planned but perhaps hadn't thought through _quite_ as carefully as he should) meant that the two men, Hannibal especially, spent most of the voyage in delirious, drugged-up stupors as Chiyoh both tended their wounds and navigated the course. Will had been able to help her once he was feeling better, but that had only been for the last couple of weeks of the journey.

Throughout the voyage, he and Hannibal had shared a bed in the most platonic sense. It was easier for Chiyoh to take care of them if they were in the same cabin, and, once Will was better, it was easier for him to keep an eye on Hannibal's wellbeing if they slept together. Nothing had happened, not even when Hannibal began to show signs of recovery, but Will had put that down to him still not feeling one hundred per cent and he had expected them to consummate their relationship once they were settled in their new, albeit temporary home.

They had arrived in Kefalonia in the dead of night, landing in a tiny resort town where no one would notice their arrival. Chiyoh had arranged a car to be waiting for them as Will had requested and so he and Hannibal had said their thanks and goodbyes to her before driving up into the mountains to the house Will had taken for them. It was a small villa, secluded and away from the more tourist-heavy areas of the island, but not far from a small mountain village where no one would care about a couple of men who appeared to be on holiday.

However, on arrival, Hannibal had taken one of the two bedrooms, directed Will to the other and now, nearly a week later, Will wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

By day they talked and enjoyed each other's company under the grapevines and olive trees that surrounded the villa, discussing everything from Will's becoming and how they would hunt together once they found a more permanent home, to how Will had planned to escape with Hannibal from the moment he suggested using him as bait to Jack Crawford. Every evening, Hannibal would cook for them both, preparing delicious meals with the local ingredients as they drank wine from one of the island's several vineyards. However, once it came to retiring for the night, Hannibal would politely bid him farewell and head to his own room, while Will would retreat to his own bed, usually to frustratedly masturbate imagining the hand on his cock belonged to a beautiful, Lithuanian serial killer.

After all they had been through, after what they had shared as they hunted and killed the Dragon, after the intimacy of their embrace and all that they had planned for the future, Will had been certain he and Hannibal were on the verge of becoming _everything_ to each other. He was confident in his own feelings for the cannibal, and had been sure that Hannibal had feelings — ones that had existed for even longer than his own — for him. But Hannibal seemed intent on keeping him at arm's length and Will just didn't understand.

And now, to add insult to injury, here he was chatting up a girl who was young enough to be his fucking daughter in their own kitchen. Will felt the pain stabbing at his heart, felt his throat thicken uncomfortably as the young woman laughed at something Hannibal had said, smiled prettily and then said goodbye.

Will fought the urge to follow and disembowel her.

Instead he walked through to the kitchen where Hannibal had his back to him, examining some bottles of wine.

"Spying doesn't suit you, Will," murmured the older man in a tone that would have frozen anyone else to the spot.

"Who was that? Dinner?" Will thought he was keeping his tone light and jovial but even as he heard the bitterness and venom in there.

Hannibal heard it too. Turning around and raising an eyebrow he said, "I would think I have enough common sense not to kill anyone during our stay here. We're meant to be lying low. And even if that were not the case, it would be exceedingly rude to harm Maria. She has shown herself to be nothing but intelligent and polite in my conversations with her."

"Oh, _Maria_. That's her name then?"

Hannibal rarely ever appeared confused, but right now he certainly looked as if he wasn't sure what was going on so began to speak to Will as if he were a hard of understanding child. "Yes, Will. She works at the vineyard. They did not have any bottles of San Gerasimo when I went yesterday, so Maria kindly said she would deliver a case today."

Will began to feel slightly foolish but was too far gone to back down now. "Well you certainly looked friendly. If you don't want to eat her, maybe you want to fuck her?" He spat the words out and regretted them almost immediately but it was too late.

Hannibal still had the look of someone who'd walked into the middle of a conversation and was having difficulty picking up the thread. "Will, Maria is going to Florence in two weeks to study fine art - I was simply telling her what a beautiful city it was and recommending one of my favourite restaurants to her. I'm not sure how you have made the leap to me wanting to _fuck_ her, as you so eloquently put it, but I can assure you I have no desire to make love to anyone other than you."

Will stared in surprise at the man opposite him, casually elegant in his linen trousers and shirt. "But… You… I…" He struggled to get any words out as the weight of what Hannibal had said hit him like a truck.

Hannibal smirked that gorgeous, irritating smirk of his. "Words, Will."

Will found his words again about the same time he re-found his anger. "If you feel that way, why haven't you done anything about it? Why are we in fucking separate rooms, Hannibal? Why do I go to bed every night wanking off with your name on my lips while you're in another room? Why, Hannibal? Was helping you escape your cell not enough to show how I feel? Was killing the Dragon with you not enough? If you want me so much why haven't you done anything about it?"

Hannibal's looked as if he were about to smile, but his eyes seemed to shade over, growing colder, more distant. He looked disappointed in Will, if anything. "You don't seem to realise, Will, that while you have certainly given up more to be here with me, I am the one risking more."

Will moved to interrupt, to state how ridiculous Hannibal's assertion was but Hannibal silenced him with one look. "It's certainly true that I haven't always understood my feelings for you. I knew I wanted to unleash the killer in you when we first met, and I thought that meant manipulating and destroying you. As soon as you were incarcerated I regretted it. I realised that while I may well have destroyed you and while I had begun to unleash your true instincts, I had also deprived myself of your companionship. I knew from then how I felt about you and I deliberately made Jack realise that there was no copycat killer to bring you back to me."

Will shuddered slightly as he remembered those dark times but Hannibal continued undeterred, a thread of anger sinewing through his otherwise calm voice. "I began to think that you felt the same and that we would live together happily with Abigail. But then you betrayed me and for a long time I was angry with you Will. I thought I wanted to kill you. I _tried_ to kill you twice. And I have never been so glad that I failed to do something in my life. When I saw you bite Cordell's face at Verger's farm, I was overcome. I knew then for certain how _I_ felt but you were still a mystery to me. You helped me escape and you wanted me to have my freedom, but you did not want to be with me so I surrendered. My life would be uninteresting without you either with me or chasing me so I gave up my freedom so that you would always be able to find me. But you didn't come to find me for three whole years. I may not have seemed it to Alana Bloom and Jack Crawford, but I was broken. When the Dragon case brought us together again, I was dismayed. I felt you had rejected me wholeheartedly and you truly hated me."

The older man paused for breath before continuing. "You have given up everything to be here and I know more than most what that took for you to do. But, Will, you could never have been in any doubt how I felt about you. You weren't risking your heart but _I_ was risking my own. So I was not prepared to become more intimate with you unless I knew I wasn't mistaken in your feelings for me. If you didn't want me in the way I want you, then it was enough for me that you were here." Throughout this, Hannibal maintained his usual, aloof exterior, but Will could see the softening of his eyes that anyone else would miss.

"But I _do_ want you, Hannibal," Will whispered. "Something Bedelia said nudged open the door in my mind, the one I'd been holding shut all these years. And then when Jack and Alana said they were going to take the opportunity to kill you _and_ Dolarhyde I realised that I couldn't exist in a world without you in it."

"So you thought throwing us both off a cliff would be a good way to achieve that?" Hannibal smirked once again, dissipating some of the tension in the air.

"It's bought us time, hasn't it? No one's looking for us yet because they still think we're both dead." Will knew they could have simply walked down the steep path but it had to look authentic. If the FBI were to show up at the last moment, they couldn't see Will and Hannibal running down a path towards a boat.

"You're right, Will. My apologies."

Will smiled. "So…"

"So what, Will?" Will wondered if perhaps Hannibal was being deliberately teasing, but then he realised that the man still wanted him to make the first move. Despite everything that he must now know, he was still scared of Will's rejection.

"So we're finally on the same page after years of lying to each other, trying to kill each other, incarcerating each other…" As Will spoke he moved slowly, seductively, across the kitchen towards the other man, his bare feet hot against the terracotta tiles. "Don't you think we should stop wasting time?"

And with that, Will clasped a hand around the back of Hannibal's skull and pulled him into a searing kiss.

It was like nothing Will had experienced before. Hannibal's full lips were firm yet soft while his mouth was hot and wet. Will let his tongue snake out to explore and was greeted by Hannibal's as they slid gracefully across each other, tasting each other. There was no battle for dominance, merely the sensual exploration of two lovers who'd already waited far too long for this moment.

Will twisted the hand on Hannibal's head into his hair, pulling just a little bit too hard which made the doctor moan with pleasure into the former-agent's mouth and caused Will's pants to become painfully tight. He moved his free hand around Hannibal's waist, pressing into his lower back to pull the man closer, feeling his own erection straining against him. Hannibal's hands, meanwhile had found their way to Will's backside, kneading the flesh there and making Will groan with pleasure. They ground their clothed erections against each other and Will had a realisation that if he didn't stop this soon he was going to come in his underwear like a horny, hormonal adolescent.

He reluctantly pulled away, nearly coming on the spot as he saw Hannibal's flushed cheeks and dark, blown eyes, wild with desire. He'd never seen the man so close to losing control before and it turned him on more than he could articulate. "Bedroom. Now. More bed. Less clothes," he gasped as Hannibal smiled seductively with his eyes alone.

The older man led the way, up the stairs to his bedroom, discarding clothes as he went. Will followed suit so when they stood across from each other next to Hannibal's bed they were both nude, the warm Ionian wind breezing in through the open windows, sensually stroking their bare skin. It wasn't the first time either had seen the other naked, but it was the first time in this context so by unspoken agreement they each took a moment to drink in the other. Will took in the sleek, toned body littered with scars, many of which were of his own making; the thick, masculine hair that covered his chest and trailed down his abdomen towards his beautiful cock, long, heavy and uncut. Will imagined how it would feel inside him, feeling his own cock twitch in response.

It was Hannibal that broke the reverent silence. As he looked Will up and down, memorising every single cell, he reached out and touched the long scar on the younger man's stomach. "Divine," he murmured, as much to himself as to Will. As he looked back up and made eye contact with Will, and his face turned serious.

"I've hurt you, Will. But I never will again. Not without your permission, at least." The smirk came back for a fleeting moment and Will bit back a groan at all the ways he could let Hannibal hurt him. "I'd say I love you, Will, but it doesn't seem grand enough. It doesn't come close to expressing how I feel. I _worship_ you and I will spend the rest of my life finding new ways to give you pleasure."

Will couldn't find a response to that. Hannibal was right: 'love' wasn't big enough, wasn't beautiful enough to remotely cover what Will felt for the older man. Instead he said simply, "I feel the same, Hannibal. I really do."

Hannibal closed the gap between them, Taking Will in his arms and kissing him with an intensity that Will had thought couldn't exist in real life. This wasn't the graceful kissing of earlier, this was all tongue and teeth and saliva as they consumed each other wholly, their hard cocks rutting against each other as hands roamed everywhere. They moaned into each other's mouths as Hannibal walked Will backwards to the bed, both of them tumbling on top of it, wincing as their more recent injuries felt the impact.

Will lay mostly on the crisp white sheets of the bed with his feet flat on the cool tiled floor as Hannibal moved over him like some great carnal beast. He was kissing Will's jaw now, before moving over to the scar left by the Dragon on his face and licking along it. "So. Fucking. Beautiful." Hannibal punctuated each word with a lick or a kiss down Will's neck, and just hearing the vulgar profanity tumble from the elegant man's lips made Will arch his back and groan. As Hannibal reached Will's clavicle, he bit down, hard enough to just break the skin and made Will scream with pleasure and use every ounce of self control not to come right there. Growling at Will's response, Hannibal began to lick up the beads of blood that formed there before he brought his bloody lips back to Will's, kissing him deeply.

Will kissed him back passionately, enjoying the coppery tang of his blood on his lover's lips and tongue as they continued to rut against each other. Hannibal pulled back and gazed down at Will lovingly. "I know that you are a generous lover, Will, and that you will want to reciprocate everything I do to you now. But can I ask, would it be too much if, for this first time, you let me worship you the way you deserve to be worshipped? I've been waiting nearly six years for this moment."

Will could only nod his head in awe. No one has ever wanted to worship him before, to lavish him with attention and Will wasn't in a mood to deny Hannibal anything.

Hannibal smiled a proper, full smile — the kind that only Will would ever be able to elicit from him — and placed another firm kiss on his lover's lips, running his tongue gently over them and exploring them so intensely that Will couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. From there, Hannibal began kissing and licking his way down Will's body, stopping occasionally to memorise the man's most sensitive parts, testing whether, for instance, Will preferred his nipples to be pinched, licked, sucked or bitten (the answer turned out to be a combination of the last three), or whether Will enjoyed it when he licked a long, languorous circle around his belly button (he did).

 _Of course_ , thought Will, smiling to himself, _he would have to turn this into an experiment_. But really he was enjoying the attention the older man was lavishing upon him, feeling as if he truly were an object of desire. He felt Hannibal move lower and glanced down to see the man bypass his aching cock and start placing kisses along his inner thighs. Hannibal raised his eyes and Will could see they were smiling wickedly as he began to drag his tongue over the younger man's balls. Will groaned and arched his back. It felt so good he couldn't even put it into words. It felt even better as Hannibal licked broadly up the length of his erection, lapping up the dribbles of precum that had been forming there since they first kissed.

"You taste exquisite, William," murmured Hannibal, swallowing.

"Mmphf," was all Will could muster in reply. His head was tilted back against the sheets his eyes closed, but they flew wide open when he felt where the older man went next. Hannibal had pushed Will's legs up so his feet were draped over the cannibal's shoulders, giving him perfect access to Will's backside. Hannibal parted the globes of Will's derrière, and placed a kiss against his puckered hole before laving it with his tongue. Will screamed again. It was a sensation like nothing he'd ever felt before and he didn't think he could cope with how much it was turning him on. Hannibal was probing him with his sinful tongue now, pushing past the ring of muscle and impaling him, filling him, opening him and leaving him more exposed vulnerable than he had ever been in his life. Except he didn't feel vulnerable, he felt safe and loved and beautiful.

"God!" Will moaned as his lover fucked him with his tongue. He felt the muscles in Hannibal's face change as he smiled and pulled away.

"Hannibal will do fine, Will." He nipped at one of Will's cheeks, making the younger man yelp in surprise. He pushed Will back so his feet were on the bed and then Will heard him moving around, rustling around in the nightstand before settling back between Will's legs.

It wasn't long before Will felt a slick finger pressing against his entrance. It slipped in easily thanks to Hannibal's careful ministrations and Will growled as he felt himself buck down on it. "So eager…" Hannibal murmured before slipping another finger in alongside. This was a bit more than Will had expected and he hissed with the sudden sharp but fleeting pain. Hannibal responded by leaning forward and taking Will's weeping cock in his mouth and sinking himself down until Will felt himself hit the back of the man's throat.

 _He has no gag reflex…_ thought Will in wonder, imagining all of the amazing possibilities that could render and nearly losing control. As Hannibal began riding Will's cock with his mouth, he pumped his fingers in and out of his ass, scissoring and twisting them to open Will up. When he first hit that magical bundle of nerves, Will bucked up so sharply that he was sure he must have hurt the man, but Hannibal merely hummed in appreciation around Will's cock, making delicious eye contact with him and telling him with one sinful look what he wanted Will to do. And who was Will to refuse him? So he snaked his fingers into Hannibal's hair to hold him steady and began thrusting into Hannibal's beautiful mouth. He was so enraptured by the sensations around his cock that he didn't even notice Hannibal slip a third finger into his hole until the man began thrusting roughly into him.

"Hannibal," he gasped, releasing his grip on the man's hair, "Hannibal! St- Stop! I don't want to come like this. Want you inside me…"

Hannibal didn't need telling twice, pulling his fingers from Will - who winced at the sudden emptiness — and began to apply more lube to his throbbing cock. He crawled up the bed along Will, lining up his cock with the man's entrance. "Oh, Will, you have no idea how many times I've thought about this moment, how many times I've touched myself imagining it."

Will groaned at the mental image that conjured up. "I'm here, Hannibal. You don't have to imagine it ever again. I'm ready."

With than Hannibal thrust into him, Will taking him to the hilt in one swift movement. Both men let out deep moans that came from somewhere buried far inside and Hannibal stilled a moment to allow Will to adjust to his not insubstantial size. In these few seconds, they stared into each other's eyes and Will knew, just _knew_ , that this connection was eternal. They'd never be parted from each other again, that this was where he was meant to be.

His eyes filled with tears as he saw Hannibal's do the same. "Move, Hannibal," he managed to croak out, his voice deep and raw.

That was all the instruction Hannibal needed, thrusting in and out of Will in long, slow strokes, bringing his head down to kiss Will's jawline. "You think you have the monopoly on fantasy, Hannibal. But don't for one minute think I haven't thought about this. I might not have always known that I loved you, but I have certainly fantasised about this moment."

Hannibal groaned into Will's neck, sucking the skin in a way that was sure to leave a bruise before taking Will harder and faster, fucking him like he may never get another chance, hitting the younger man's prostate over and over again.

"I love you, Will," he panted. And maybe the word was too small but it would certainly do for now.

"Oh, Ha- Hannibal! I love you too." Will screamed as he came all over both their chests and stomachs, completely untouched. Hannibal followed moments later, the clenching muscles of Will's ass sending him over the edge before he collapsed on top of his lover, completely dishevelled in a way that Will had never seen before.

After a few moments of recovery, Will raked a hand through Hannibal's hair. "I love seeing you like this, all that careful control, all that neatness gone. I love knowing I did that."

"Oh, Will. When it comes to you, I've never had anything more than the illusion of control," smiled Hannibal, completely spent.

Later that afternoon, after a lot of aftercare, a lazy shower and a light lunch prepared by Hannibal, the two men sat in their favourite spot under the olive trees outside the villa, drinking a glass of the San Gerasimo that had started everything off.

The only difference today was that they sat on the grass, limbs entwined, sharing leisurely kisses in the afternoon sun.

"You were right, Hannibal." Will smiled, taking a sip of his wine.

"I usually am." Hannibal shot back, earning a dig in the arm from Will. "But about which bit specifically?"

"About me wanting to reciprocate. I know you didn't exactly find today unenjoyable but I… I want the chance to worship you back. I just don't know how far you'll let me go."

Hannibal looked confused. "In what way, Will?"

"I loved you making love to me. I've wanted to submit to you like that since the Dragon. But I want to make love _to_ you as well. But… I just can't imagine you letting me do that." Will quickly took a gulp of his wine so that Hannibal couldn't read the slight embarrassment on his face.

Hannibal, meanwhile, chuckled. "Will, I want us to be equal in everything now. And that includes in the bedroom. I'm naturally more dominant, yes, but I'm not adverse to submitting. In fact I positively relish the idea of submitting to you. But if you need more convincing, I can confess this to you." Hannibal's voice dropped to a deep rumble of a whisper, even though there was no one around. "After you killed Randall Tier, I brought myself to orgasm in my kitchen, thinking of you while I touched myself and fucked myself on my fingers, wishing it was your cock."

Hearing such lewdness come from Hannibal's mouth only served to turn Will on again, especially when he was the object of it. He leaned in and kissed the beautiful man next to him, tasting the wine on his lips, before standing up and pulling his lover up with him.

Hannibal shot him a questioning look.

"Oh," smiled Will mischievously, "I want to make that fantasy come true right now. And the kitchen here is _very_ nice."

Hannibal smiled again and followed Will as he dragged him back towards the villa.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for the favourites and follows. I decided to follow this up with another Greek-set chapter before the Murder Husbands move to Paris and out of their honeymoon period! As always, any feedback is welcome._ _There's some light bondage in this chapter so if you're not into that kind of thing you may want to skip it._

 **Too Small A Word**

 **Chapter 2**

They had been in Kefalonia for more than a month now, much longer than they had originally intended. It had meant to be a stop gap, somewhere to lie low and let Jack Crawford and the FBI believe they were dead. But their stay there had become something of a honeymoon, causing them both to become somewhat attached to the sunny villa and the quiet of the mountains. For that reason, neither had any appetite to defile the place with a hunt and so they had decided to leave for one of Hannibal's many properties around the world. Hannibal was keen to become a predator once more and Will was equally keen to join him.

They left for Paris in just more than a week and were saying goodbye to their Greek sanctuary by making love in as many places around their home as they could. Today had involved a particularly marathon session in the living room and, after a luxurious shower the two men now lay in bed, Hannibal holding Will in his arms, inhaling the clean fragrance of his shampoo and landing gentle, sleepy kisses on the back of his neck.

Will gave a contented sigh. "I realised something today, Hannibal."

"Realised what, _mylimasis_?"

Will moaned. He loved when Hannibal used his native tongue. Hell, he loved it when Hannibal did anything with his tongue. "I realised I'm not interested in men. I'm not gay, not even bisexual."

Will felt Hannibal stiffen slightly behind him. "Do you not think, Will, that it's a bit late to let denial creep in? Your mouth on me earlier certainly indicated an interest in the male form."

Will laughed softly. "That's just it, Hannibal. I have no interest in men in general. Just you. It's as if, I don't know, as if I'm straight, just like I always have been, but you're an exception. A truly delicious exception that I want for the rest of my life. I don't care if people think I'm gay when they see us together, I just want you to know how I feel. How much you changed everything for me."

Will couldn't see Hannibal's face, but he knew the older man was smiling.

"If I'd thought to identify with a sexuality before I met you, Will, I would have probably had to say bisexual, but really I was indifferent to gender. I was intrigued by certain people and whether they were male or female did not really factor into the equation. But now? Now I'm indifferent to anyone who isn't you. You're all I can see, all I can feel, all I want." Hannibal planted more soft kisses along Will's neck and the younger man pushed closer to him.

"What's your deepest fantasy, Hannibal?"

"Just you, Will."

Will smiled to himself but he wasn't going to take that for an answer. "No, Hannibal. What's the one thing you've never told me? Something that you'd like to do with me, _to_ me? Perhaps have me do to you?" He pushed his ass back cheekily against his lover's groin, although he accepted that this wasn't going to result in sex. Neither of them were as young as they used to be and they'd both climaxed several times already that day.

He could practically hear Hannibal's internal dilemma ticking away inside his head and became worried. _Oh, God. What if his deepest fantasy is eating my dick in front of me?_ Will almost told Hannibal to forget it, that he shouldn't have asked when Hannibal seemed to find his words. "I suppose my deepest fantasy is completely relinquishing control to you, Will. Not just letting you take me, but actually giving up all my control to you and letting you set the pace, letting you guide me."

Will took a moment to process this, knowing what giving up control meant for his lover. "I was reluctant to tell you, _mylimasis_ , because it is a fantasy I've only had in relation to you, so I have never acted on it with anyone. I do not know for certain that I will enjoy it as much in reality as I do in my head. In my fantasy I am deprived of touch and sight as you have your way with me and use me for your own pleasure and... Oh, Will, you are the only person I would ever trust enough to tell this to."

Will turned over in Hannibal's arms so that he was facing him. "I'm honoured that you trust me that much, and I'd very much like to act this out with you before we leave for Paris if you want that." He planted a soft, chaste kiss in his partner's lips. In the half light he saw Hannibal slowly nod his consent and Will felt a warm rush of love as he realised the depth of Hannibal's trust in him.

They kissed briefly in a sleepy embrace before each began to doze off, holding each other close despite the heat of the Ionian summer.

After a few days, Hannibal wondered if Will had perhaps forgotten about their confessions to each other. The younger man had made no allusions to it and had just continued preparing for their imminent departure to France. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or not. On the one hand, he couldn't think of anything he'd rather do but, on the other, he was old enough to know that sometimes it was better that fantasies remained just that.

On the day before they were due to leave, Hannibal woke to find Will was already up and out of bed. This was unusual as Will could normally sleep until quite late, but he had been full of nervous energy lately, which Hannibal could only put down to the fear of entering another country without detection. This would, after all, be very different to their arrival in Greece. Hannibal showered and dressed expediently, wanting to make sure everything was in order. They'd be leaving at one the next morning to board their chartered plane and they needed to have everything ready. Hannibal disliked ill thought out plans and wanted to be prepared for every eventuality.

He headed downstairs with bare feet, into the living room where he took a moment to really appreciate Will who was looking through some books, clearly trying to decide what to take with him to their new home. He was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, the lack of belt meaning they hung low over his hips, revealing his slim but toned abdomen. Hannibal unconsciously licked his lips and swallowed. He imagined that body slick with sweat and blood after a hunt… Feral, yet elegant and sublimely sexual. Hannibal bit back a groan. It wouldn't be long now.

At that moment, Will turned, smiling that barely there smile. "I thought I'd get a head start on the day, there were some… things that I wanted to prepare."

"My thoughts exactly, Will," began Hannibal, striding elegantly to his lover, so wrapped up in his earlier thoughts that he missed the suggestive tone of Will's voice. "I thought we could begin with ensuring -"

His voice was abruptly cut off as Will grabbed his right arm and spun him round, twisting it up against his back. Not enough to hurt but enough to incapacitate him. "Oh, Hannibal," murmured the man currently holding him prisoner, "tell me your safe word."

Hannibal's mind spun. It was an unusual occurrence, but not unheard of, especially not where Will was concerned. Will's twisted his arm slightly further, causing just the slightest, most delicious morsel of pain. "Your safe word, Hannibal," he practically growled. "You said you weren't sure if you'd like this, so I need to know you can stop me at any time you want."

As Hannibal realised what was happening, relief flooded through him that Will wasn't about to kill him. This was followed by trepidation, nervous excitement and the beginnings of an erection as he breathed out the word, "Teacup."

He felt Will smile against the back of his neck. "I'm going to let you go now, Hannibal. I want you to strip naked for me and then kneel on the floor with your hands behind your back."

Hannibal felt the pressure on his arm release as Will let go of him and felt him step back, hearing him sit down on their sofa. Hannibal turned to face him, already beginning to unbutton his white linen shirt, and inhaled sharply as he saw Will fishing his hard cock out of his jeans and begin stroking himself, slowly, luxuriously. "Strip," the younger man repeated, and Hannibal resumed unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He moved to his cream linen trousers, unbuttoning the fly before letting them drop from his hips, revealing his underwear, tenting obscenely. He hooked his thumbs under the waist band, watching Will lick his lips as he pushed them off, stepping out of them and coming to kneel at Will's feet, placing his hands subserviently behind his back.

"You have no idea what this does to me," breathed Will. "Seeing someone as powerful as you, as beautiful as you, on your knees for me, looking at me like that… Oh, God, Hannibal."

Hannibal actually had a pretty good idea of what this would do to Will, it wasn't one of his most cherished fantasies for nothing. But right now he kept quiet, wanting Will to take charge, to take what was rightfully his.

Will raised his hips and pushed his jeans off, bending to retrieve something from the pockets. It was two of Hannibal's silk ties. "I have no clue why you ordered fucking ties when you arrived here, you ridiculous man," Will laughed. "It's too hot to even think about wearing them. Except perhaps in the way you'll wear them now."

Hannibal shivered in anticipation as Will walked round him, using one of the ties to bind his hands together. "Is that OK?" Will queried, lovingly. It seemed a bit off-script but Hannibal understood. Will needed to know that he wasn't in pain and that he could free himself if he needed to. Hannibal tested the knots. They were tight enough to hold him in place, but he'd be able to pull them apart if he had to. He nodded silently and Will continued, placing the other tie over his eyes and knotting it at the back of his head.

He felt Will step back and knew that he was admiring him. Hannibal thrust forward slightly, making sure his lover got a good view of his hard cock, dripping with need. He heard Will chuckle. "In good time, Hannibal. You said you wanted me to set the pace, to use you, and that's what I'm going to do." Hannibal let out an obscene groan as fingers traced along his shoulders and neck, moving up to his face, plotting the contours of his lips. "Open up for me, Hannibal," he heard Will demand, before smelling the unmistakable fragrance of Will's arousal and feeling the firm, insistent pressure of his cock on his lips. He parted his mouth and let his tongue tentatively lick Will's dripping head before opening wide and allowing Will to thrust in.

Hannibal sucked at Will's offering, drawing him further in with just his mouth. His tongue lapped at the length as he hollowed his cheeks and applied more suction, tasting his lover's pre-come as it dripped down his throat. He heard Will let out a deep sigh and felt strong fingers fisting in his hair, pulling just a little bit harder than necessary and making him hum around that beautiful cock. "Oh, that's it, Hannibal… Such a good cocksucker for me." Hannibal felt his own cock jerk in empty air at Will's dirty talk. He didn't normally approve of such language, but during sex things were different and, right now, Will could have called him a filthy fucking whore and Hannibal would just lap it up as praise.

It was difficult, however, to suck Will down the way he wanted to without the leverage of his hands. As he leaned further forward to take more of Will in he nearly overbalanced, huffing in frustration. In response, Will held his hair even tighter, fixing his head in place and began to thrust into him. His movements were slow, careful at first but soon he was fucking Hannibal's face like his life depended on it, pushing himself all the way in on each thrust and grunting out a string of filthy expletives. Hannibal could imagine the look on his lover's face: feral, primal, overcome with lust. He could also imagine his own face: lips red, stretched, wet and shiny with spit. He must look thoroughly debauched as he let Will fuck him, use him. He groaned around Will's cock, feeling the younger man move closer to orgasm. His own release, meanwhile, was rapidly approaching, his cock completely untouched.

But then suddenly it stopped. Will withdrew from his mouth and released his hair, letting Hannibal sag where he knelt, saliva and pre-come dribbling down his chin. "If you could see yourself now, Doctor Lecter…" Will murmured as Hannibal heard him slowly circle him. "You're so completely mine, to do what I want with."

"Yes, Will, I'm yours. Completely." Hannibal gasped. His throat was raw from the fucking and his voice raspy. He was so fucking turned on he could barely think straight. "What do you want to do with me?"

Will didn't answer. Instead, Hannibal felt him kneel down behind him, ghosting his breath along his neck. There was the click of a cap opening and then Hannibal felt two slick finger at his entrance, pushing in to the second knuckle. He hissed at the sudden intrusion before quickly giving way to pleasure as Will began to twist and scissor his fingers, stretching him wide. This sensation was followed by hot breath on his ear as Will whispered, "Whatever I do now, you're not allowed to come until I say so. Understood?"

"Yes, Will." Hannibal would have agreed to pretty much anything at this point, but this was so much like the fantasy he'd played through his head so many times that it felt as if Will had just stepped right in there.

"Good." Will thrust his fingers at Hannibal's prostate, causing stars to appear in front of the older man's eyes behind his blindfold. Will repeated this action again and again, adding another finger and aiming every time for that amazing bundle of nerves. Hannibal, meanwhile, screamed, groaned, writhed and sobbed for what felt like hours, although in reality it could not have been more than fifteen minutes.

"Will! Please! Mmphf… Will, please! I can't last much longer. I need you."

"Need me to what, Hannibal?"

"Need you to fuck me. Now! I need you to let me come." If someone had told Hannibal six years ago that the young man he was meeting in Jack Crawford's office would one day turn the cannibal into a heaving, begging mess, desperate for release, Hannibal probably would have killed them on the spot. But now, now he knew there was no shame in this, that giving Will the control like this, giving him his trust was simply a way of declaring his love.

"Well, since you ask so prettily…" Will pulled his fingers away and Hannibal winced at the loss. "I'm going to untie your hands. Get on all fours and keep the blindfold on. You still can't come until I allow it." With his restraints removed, Hannibal dropped to his hands. Knowing he was bare and exposed for Will sent a shiver of a thrill running through him.

He heard Will apply more lube to himself before he felt the head of his cock pressing against him, sliding in so easily after the extensive preparation. Normally Will waited for Hannibal to adjust before beginning to move, but not today. Hannibal felt him beginning to thrust almost immediately, Will's hands gripping his hips so tightly they were sure to leave bruises, cock pistoning into him at a fierce speed. He heard himself moaning, practically shouting his pleasure in contrast to Will's steady, animalistic grunts as he thrust, claiming Hannibal for his own, as if that wasn't already the case.

Hannibal felt himself being hauled up into a kneeling position, his back pressed against Will's chest as the younger man continued to pound him, placing hard, sucking bites where his neck met his shoulders.

"Oh, Hannibal!" Will growled, his voice thick with pleasure. "You look so fucking beautiful like this. I'm so close, come for me."

That was all Hannibal needed. His cock twitched and began to shoot ropes of thick, hot come onto his stomach and chest as he roared through his orgasm. He felt his muscles clenching around Will's dick and then all of a sudden, Will was coming too, gripping him tightly and biting down on his shoulder as he released himself into Hannibal.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, each coming down from their high as their minds slowly became clear again, Will's arms snaking around Hannibal in tight embrace, kissing the bite marks to soothe the tender flesh. "Can you stand up?"

Hannibal considered his shaking legs and answered honestly, "I don't think I'll be able to stand for the rest of the day, Will." Will laughed and then, rather ungraciously, pushed Hannibal from him so that he wound up on all fours again, before helping him to stand and guiding him to the sofa, taking off the blindfold and laying him down.

Hannibal watched his partner make his way upstairs before returning with a washcloth and a blanket. Hannibal relaxed into Will's touch as he began cleaning the sticky come from Hannibal's abdomen and then watched as he cleaned himself off before curling up next to him and throwing the blanket over them.

"Was that everything you wanted it to be?" Will smiled, already having a pretty good idea of the answer.

"Of course it was." Hannibal murmured sleepily. "It's not something I could do every day though. My knees couldn't take it."

Will laughed. "Understood, old man." Hannibal swatted at him halfheartedly with his hand and then tried to get up. "Whoah, where do you think you're going?" Will pulled him back down to the sofa.

"We need to finish packing, Will. For Paris."

"Doze now. Pack later. We've got hours yet."

Hannibal let Will pull him back into his embrace, letting his mind drift. He would certainly miss their time in Greece, but he was looking forward to Paris, to the crowds and culture of a city. He just hoped the change of location wouldn't change anything for him and Will.


End file.
